Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting bulb, and in particular to a light-emitting bulb with an omnidirectional light pattern.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. As the opto-electrical technology develops, the solid-state lighting elements have great progress in the light efficiency, operation life and the brightness, and LEDs are expected to become the main stream of the lighting devices in the coming future. However, in some application, there is a need to have a light-emitting apparatus with an omnidirectional light pattern which is not available using the conventional light emitting apparatus.
It is noted that the LEDs can be further connected to other components in order to form a light emitting apparatus. For example, the LEDs is disposed on a submount, and then on a carrier. Alternatively, a solder or an adhesive is formed between the LEDs and the carrier to form the light emitting apparatus. In addition, the carrier can further include electrode for electrically connecting to the LEDs.